I Should Have Done This A Long Time Ago
by geekdad
Summary: A series of Spitfire one-shots spanning the years, Ratings and genres subject to change story to story.
1. Hunger

_Author's Note: __I always seem to trap myself into long multi-chapter stories. I had a few of these shorts lying around collecting dust, trying to figure what to do with them. So voilà! As with most my stories, Endgame never happened. So this is AU if that sort of thing is important to you. Considered this Earth 16 -1/2. Hope you enjoy_.

Hunger

Rated T

"God you are such a damn pig," Artemis rolled her eyes in disgust, watching the resident speedster gorge himself on the leftover meatloaf that should have provided one more meal for the entire team.

The team had showered and changed, reaching the dining hall just in time to watch Wally push away from the table, stomach extended.

He stared sheepishly at his teammates currently shooting eye daggers through him.

The speedster shrugged his shoulders in defeat, speaking through his currently full mouth, "I have an..."

"Accelerated metabolism." the team groaned in unison.

"Dude this is getting really old," Robin frowned, "Ms. M spent hours prepping that, she even made extra just for you."

Conner stood angrily. "I'm out of here, there's probably something still open in town," he grumbled.

"I will join you, "Kaldur interjected irritably, trying to be polite, but clearly annoyed at his teammate's behavior.

Conner grabbed his black leather jacket, and made his way towards the cave exit, but not before dipping his shoulder into the speedster, knocking him from the barstool onto the floor.

Artemis smirked as she stepped over the prone red head intentionally. Finally Robin stopped to pull his friend up.

"She made that meal special dude, its Conner's favorite. You're lucky all he did was knock you on your butt. Free word of advice; don't piss of the Boy of Steel."

Wally waved off the assist and pulled his knees to his chest, glowering at the floor.

Megan walked by and sympathetically smiled at the speedster, but even behind the expression, he could tell she was mad. He didn't blame her, any of them for that matter.

Four days later, Kaldur discovered all his birthday cake had vanished. The next morning all the waffles suffered the same fate.

The final straw was when Artemis's found the empty pizza box from _Da Vinci's_ she had specifically brought back from Gotham for Zatanna. She'd had enough. Just because most of her teammates were too polite, didn't mean she had to hold her tongue. This had been a long time coming, and he deserved every bit of what was ahead. This wasn't just about the food, she had a laundry list of issues and transgressions that she was about to settle.

Hardly anyone spoke to him during Black Canary's combat training, all taking satisfying turns roughing up the speedster. The Operations meeting with Batman was also a silent affair for Wally, as his teammates sat away from him intentionally, making sure the sometimes dense red head felt their ire.

Artemis smiled at his discomfort; he deserved everything that was coming to him, and despite their recent truce and moments of _fondness_? he was still going to get the proper ass chewing he deserved and more.

xxx

She awoke around 1 a.m. The cave was silent, and the three sodas from the movie she and the girls had gone to were running through her like a river.

She left the bathroom and noticed the dining hall light on.

"Unbelievable," she growled.

She silently stormed into the kitchen, pulling her sleep shirt down a little lower when she caught sight of him sitting alone at the bar, hand supporting his head in fatigue, his body language expressing sadness and frustration. She didn't know what she'd expected, but it definitely wasn't this.

Wally stared off in the distance, lost in his exhaustion as he slowly ate his turkey sub sandwich, mayonnaise and mustard running down his drowsy chin. He'd brought all the ingredients from home, making sure not to aggravate his teammates any further who were just about at wits end with him. She stood behind the speedster, waiting for him to acknowledge her, but he was lost in his own world oblivious.

"Hey," she blurted out, startling him.

"Jesus," he jumped almost dropping his food to the floor, "Don't do that! I hate that," he growled.

Artemis smiled in satisfaction knowing the speedster now realized that Robin wasn't the only ninja in the cave.

"Eating again huh?" she said sarcastically.

Wally grumbled. "Yeah, but don't worry. It's all my stuff. I didn't steal anyone's food if that what you're worried about," he grumbled.

"Oh I know you didn't," she cockily replied. "You're one muffin away from an ass kicking by any number of people."

"I'd like to see them try," he mumbled sourly.

"What was that?" she accused, hoping he'd open the door to somewhere he shouldn't.

"Artemis, just leave me alone ok? I'm not in the mood. I'm not eating anyone's stuff. Can we just give this thing we do a rest, just for one night."

"Geez Baywatch, drama much?" Artemis snided.

Wally just shook his head and turned away from her, going about his business.

She hated being ignored, especially by someone as arrogant and self-centered as the speedster. She prepared the appropriate response; something the archer knew would aggravate the T total shit out of him. She set her most antagonizing smile on her face preparing for her verbal assault when she noticed the slight tremor in his hand. The almost imperceptible shaking that slowly vanished with each bite he took.

Suddnely it all fell into place and the anger and resentment she'd held for Wally on the particular subject faded away replaced by guilt. She hated guilt.

"You can't control it can you?"

"What?" he said with a surprised chuckle.

"The hunger," she stated calmly. "You can't control it."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say and to trust me I've heard some doozies."

He shook his head in disbelief and went back to his meal, but her stare never stopped, never wavered. He closed his eyes in annoyance and turned away from her, hoping she would take the hint.

"You didn't answer my question," she spoke, jerking the barstool he sat back towards her.

"Artemis...can we just let it go please? I just need to finish this so I can go to bed."

"Don't you mean _want,_ as in I _want_ to finish this?" she replied with the know-it-all arrogance that aggravated him like fingernails on a chalkboard.

He prepared himself for the insults, the attacks, once again ready to be made into some living joke, but he wasn't prepared for her sincerity. That was a side of her he rarely saw, and never ever directed at him.

His natural reaction was to laugh it off, deflect, and stay in motion so he couldn't be pinned down, but he was tired. Dick Grayson was a great teammate and an even better friend, but there was only so many time he could run to that well for counsel. He blew out his breath in defeat.

"I'm so sick and tired of having to refuel constantly, it's exhausting. I never used to think about it that much until I moved in here and you guys started pointing it out. I know how stupid that sounds but I can't stop. It's not a selfish thing, it's not gluttony. I don't get lightheaded or the shakes like normal people do, my body attacks my fat cells, and when they're gone it goes after muscle tissue and then bone. It hurts like hell and then it takes even more protein just to build it back. I'm constantly fighting with metabolism. Flash says it has to do with puberty and a bunch of other stuff I have no intention of talking about with you or any girl outside my mom. He has the same hunger issues, but just not as bad. He calls it the _hunger games_, how freaking cute is that? But he has a job and money and can get food anytime he wants. When the caves out I can't wait till Tornado restocks everything. I don't even have the juice to make it home so….I have to….you know."

"Is that why you doubled over on the way back from Biyalya? I thought it was from the shot Conner gave you?" she asked sympathetically.

"No, I wish. It had been hours, I'd never gone that long before without eating something. That's why I pack myself like a snack filled Swiss army knife, but if I ignore it, I lose every time."

Artemis smiled inside. She was truly sorry for what he had to go through, never realizing the energy needed not just for Wally to do his thing, but to survive. In a strange way it was just nice seeing this vulnerable side of him. Not the cocky self-appointed Casanova he force-fed anyone who would listen, but the normal almost shy guy who had problems and weaknesses like everyone else, even if said guy could move at almost 800 mph. It humanized him in a way, reminded her that even though he had powers, extremely cool ones at that, (she would never admit in a million years to being impressed by), but underneath it all, he really was just a normal teenager like the rest of them.

He rubbed his knuckles through his weary eyes. "You know what the sad thing is? I don't even like meatloaf."

Something about that revelation caught her completely off guard. Artemis bit her lip as hard as she could without drawing blood, but finally surrendered and broke out into the giggles. Wally looked at her irritably for a few moments before smiling and joining in.

"I'm so sorry," she said wiping the tears out of her eyes, trying to compose herself.

Wally, encouraged by her smile, knew exactly why she couldn't stop snickering.

"It's terrible, like eating paste with ketchup poured all over it," he chuckled.

At that statement Artemis lost it and busted out in full blown laughter. Wally just grinned at her. She had great laugh.

"Oh my god I'm so glad someone else thinks that," she laughed as she wiped her eyes trying to compose herself. "Poor Megan, she works at it for hours, my mom makes perfect in like 30 minutes…tops. Everyone just smiles and asks for more, and when she turns I hide as much of it in my napkin I can. Wolf won't even touch it."

And just like that the anger and resentment vanished. The archer and the speedster stayed up for the next hour cracking jokes, teasing the other a bit; sharing sides of themselves the other didn't know existed. Artemis picked off Wally's plate as he shared stories of embarrassing moments of life or death standoffs that were momentarily interrupted by growls of hunger, the strange expressions of super villains when the churning of intestines and other gastro emergencies distracted them long enough for Flash and he to make their move and win the day.

Every tale brought a bigger grin, a wider smile. He liked that. He liked her. She confused him, challenged him at every turn, screamed and yelled in at him in one breath, and fought alongside and saved his life the next. Why hadn't he seen that before now? _That Kent Nelson was a pretty wise guy_ he smiled.

Over the next few weeks' things changed. Everyone noticed it, even though the two never acknowledged it. During missions Artemis was just as likely to hand the speedster an energy bar as opposed to a respirator. Robin would secretly watch from the couch as the archer snuck into the kitchen with groceries and leftovers from home placed discreetly in the fridge with Wally's name written on them. They would still argue and bicker all the way back from missions to the annoyance of everyone, but a half hour later be seen at the bar sharing a piece of cake and ice cream. It was strange sight to say the least.

xxx

The two heroes left the cave library and entered into the main hall when the aroma hit. Wally's eyes grew wide in fear, while Artemis's grew grim.

"Guys you're just in time," Megan announced with her trademark cheeriness. "Dinner's almost ready, would you two mind setting the table for me?"

Wally subtly began nudging Artemis's towards the kitchen while she craftily dug her heals into the stone floor, refusing to be moved.

"I tried a new recipe. Now it's a little different, but I found one that has oatmeal and vegetables mixed in. Canary said she wanted us to eat better and I thought this would be a great way to sneak in some healthy choices in an already delicious meal everyone loves. Don't worry Wally I made some extra, so you can help yourself to as much as you want. What do you think?"

Wally's mind raced. He grasped for something, anything that would save him and his taste buds from the unintentional poison the sweet Martian had been working on for the last two hours. He was hungry, there was nothing new about that, but putting up with the severe pain of not eating versus the indigestion and borderline nausea he'd suffer in its place made for a difficult decision.

He had to separate; she'd only slow him down. As much as he'd started to really enjoy the archer's company, if he had to throw her under the bus to save himself, he would in a heartbeat because he knew she'd do the exact same thing. She was a survivor after all and it was every man/woman for themselves when it came to self-preservation. Wally prepared his lie when Artemis cut line.

"_Shit!"_ he cursed mentally, he was screwed.

"Actually Megan, I promised Kid Ignorant here that I'd take him to the academy and help him with his French homework. I'm pretty good, but my snobby ass school has some great language tutors, the only problem is they leave the library by seven, so we have to bolt."

Wally bewilderingly stared straight at the Martian and nodded, doing his best to sell his partner in crime's lie.

"Well I'm not that bad but….."

"No," Artemis said plainly. "You are. Now come on lets go idiot. _Si vous allez arrêter le bégaiement comme une petite fille et jouez juste le long, je t'emmène au meilleur burger joint à Gotham, mon régal. Maintenant hocher la tête ou je vais te poignarder._

_"Et__de la crème glacée,'' _he added.

_"_Fine_," _she groaned_._

The two walked towards the Zeta Tubes when Robin walked into the cavernous main chamber.

"Hey where are you two goi…_Whoa!_" he winced, immediately recognizing the odor.

He was the protégé of the world's greatest detective, the craftiest, most ingenious guy on the team. It took seconds for him to realize the situation and the plan unfolding in front of his eyes, one he wasn't in on.

He needed in - _no scratch that_ - he had to be in. The alternative was too terrifying to conceive. The one thing he didn't expect though was his best friend and that friend's mortal enemy conspiring against him.

"Dude Megan made meatloaf, your favorite."

"Weren't you just talking about that the other day?" Artemis smiled. "Aren't you _L.U.C.K.Y_," she spelled just for emphasis. Hate filled eyes shout out from behind dark shades.

"Robin I didn't know you were such a fan. Oh this is great!" Megan squealed. "I thought it was just going to be Superboy and me, but now it will be the three of us. Oh this is so nice. Conner can be"…her brow furrowed, "A little hard to talk to sometimes. It will be so great to have some company."

"Come on dork, let's go," Artemis spoke grabbing Wally's arm and walking to the Zeta platform, leaving the steaming boy wonder behind. Wally entered in the transport code and turned to his friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"Bon Appetit," he grinned.

Dick fumed as the transporter came to life. He thought through all the curses, all the insults that he could come up with that wouldn't hurt Megan's feelings, but one's that would send the appropriate message to his fleeing ex-friends. It had to be good, but nothing came to mind leaving him grasping at straws.

"They like each other!" he yelled.

"No we don't," echoed back from the Zeta Tube in unison as the archer and speedster transported to freedom and better dining

"Dinner's ready," Ms. Martian singsonged as Conner lumbered in. Dick closed his eyes and sighed. His revenge would be cold and deadly, just like Megan's meatloaf.

_Author's Second Note:__ Poor Megs. I'm not going to give it away, but if you are interested, google translate Artemis's French. It will make you smile._


	2. Auld Lang Syne

Auld Lang Syne

Rated T+

Keystone City, MO

22:32 CST

"Babe do you really have to go?" Linda asked as she finished unloading the remains of the overtaxed dishwasher.

"You know the rules hon. Barry takes Christmas, I take New Years. It's tradition, anyway it's just one night."

"I know, she sighed, "it's just every year the progressive dinners get more fun, all the kids can play now without us watching over them like hawks, and I'm about out of excuses as to why my physicist husband gets called into work ever Dec 31st. Babe I never have anyone to kiss when the ball drops, even though Tom tries every year with that nasty mustache he wears."

"Knock him on his drunk ass like you do every year, it's a New Year's tradition." Wally laughed from the other room.

Linda chucked, "I guess it is."

Wally walked out of the bedroom decked out in the scarlet suit. "Gotta run babe, _criminals of Keystone and Central City beware!_" he spoke in his embarrassingly bad superhero voice, one which always brought a laugh from his kids currently entranced by the television. They loved it when their Dad did his Superman impression.

"God you're such a dork," she grinned taking her husband into her arms.

"It's part of my charm." Wally beamed.

He hugged and kissed his wife. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Wally, be careful. Wake me when you get home ok?"

"Bye dad!" the kids yelled in unison, never tearing away from the Cartoon Network.

"Later gators," he quipped and disappeared into the night.

xxx

Gotham City, NY

21.10 EST

"Arty can you skip it just this year?" Cameron whined. "Izzy's coming down with a something and she's all cranky and shit. When she gets like this, you know all she wants is her mom."

"And whose fault is that?" the blonde laughed. "Make her some chicken soup and you; ice down for a while. You're the one who gets her sick anyway."

"She likes the cold," he smirked.

"No one likes the cold Cam," she deadpanned, "but I tolerate it for some strange reason."

"Why can't you and Jade just pick another night to remember your mom, she didn't even die on New Year's?" he questioned.

"Sorry babe, it's a tradition, and besides you don't want to get on my sister's bad side now do you?"

Cameron frowned. "Yeah you're right," he said glumly. "She never liked me."

"She never like any of them Cam," the blonde smiled.

Artemis reached over and pulled him into her. "I'll be back later. Don't let Izzy stay up till midnight, if she's coming down with something she'll need her sleep."

"I won't. Try not to kill anyone tonight Arty, it's the holidays," he smiled.

"I'll consider it," she snickered and leaned down and kissed her sleeping baby and then her husband's forehead for good measure.

She grabbed her jacket and backpack , pausing at the door for a moment. Artemis turned and looked back at the man that meant so much to her and the beautiful life they created together. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too baby, and hey while you're out, if you're accidently near and electronic store, maybe you could pick us up some iPhone 5's, kind of a late Christmas present, free of charge of course."

Artemis smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

xxx

Happy Harbor, RI

23:18 EST

Wally sat on the stone rubble remains of Mt. Justice, looking out onto the Atlantic. So many great moments had taken place here, so many wonderful memories. His mind drifted to countless nights on this very beach; volleyball games and cookouts, bonfires with friends, skinny dipping, a kiss, but for every joyful moment that took place here, a sad one existed to match. Wally didn't focus on them anymore, this was his happy place, it always would be. This is where he grew up. This is where he learned to be a hero.

It was a beautiful moonlit sky, not a cloud in sight. It was cold but not bitter, not that it mattered much to man with his naturally high body temperature. In the darkness, away from the light pollution of the bigger cities, he could see constellations that weren't visible back in the Midwest. He recalled so many nights sitting on this beach, pointing them out to her. Teaching astronomy to a girl who had absolutely no interest in it, but always sat patiently and listened to every lesson, learned every star pattern just for him, waiting for the lesson to end so get back to be the business of kissing each other into oblivion.

Wally was lost in his reminiscing when the arrow impacted feet from him, sparking the stone surface as it skipped off the rocks.

"Jesus!" Wally yelled, jolting upright into his battle stance in the blink of an eye. Out of the shadows walked the villain, crossbow pointed directly at the speedster's heart, an expression of sheer hatred directed squarely at him.

She hissed "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Tigress," he snapped.

Her finger tickled the trigger. She doubted she could actually hit him at this range, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeve, he was always predictable like that.

They stared angrily at each as he carefully approached her.

"If you take one more step I'll kill you." she spit.

Wally continued on unabated. When he was two feet from her, she rested the arrow directly against his heart.

"You're fast Kid, but not that fast."

Wally shook his head. "Will you cut it out," he stated with a gleam in his eye.

She smiled broadly and the broke the crossbow down and put in its place in her backpack. She leaned forward and embraced the speedster.

"Hi beautiful," he lovingly smiled.

"Hi handsome," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for moments, Wally pulling her in tight sharing his warmth.

She slowly pulled away, carefully tugging his cowl from his face, letting it pool freely around his neck. It had been so long since she'd seen his untamed red hair or the green of his eyes usually hidden behind the lenses of his uniform, almost a year to be precise. She lost herself in them for a few seconds before suddenly striking him hard in his bicep.

"Ow!" he yelped, "What the hell was that for?"

"For knocking me into that stone wall back in October jackass." she bickered.

"Well tell you what, you and your little shadow friends stop trying to break into STAR and we'll stop kicking your asses. You know the League has a vested interest in that place; it's always on our radar."

"Kind of odd don't you think? Seems like your boy scout troop always seem to show up when something happens to any facility that Wayne Tech has a stake in," she smirked. "It's almost like Bruce Wayne has you all on speed dial."

Wally shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he grinned.

"Right," she replied sarcastically. "So what did you bring us this year?"

"Oh you know, the usual, Chicken Whizzies, Subway, White Castles."

"Ughhh," Artemis replied disgusted, but then noticed the corners of the speedster mouth turn up ever so slightly as the aroma hit.

"No!" she replied excitedly, "Did you really bring it?" she asked hopeful.

"Of course I did," he replied happily as he pulled out the bag he'd hidden in the crevices of the chattered boulders. "Kung Pao, Cashew Chicken, and General Tsos."

"Oh my god!" Artemis replied in excitement. "You remembered."

"Tradition's tradition."

Artemis moved over beside him opening the paper carton and delving into the scrumptious meal.

"Mmmmm," she moaned at her first bite, taking out another piece of chicken and placing it in the speedster's mouth. "Who would have thought that the best Chinese came from a shitty little place in Central City?"

Wally smiled proudly. "You can thank Barry for that discovery. So what did you bring?"

Artemis pulled the bottle and two glasses from her backpack. "Dom Perignon White Gold Jeroboam."

Wally stared confused at the bottle. He'd assumed she would bring the Pinot Grigio from their favorite winery they frequented back in California during their Stanford days.

"I thought we'd be a little classier this year?" she cheerfully replied.

The speedster looked sourly at her.

"Wally its $40,000 a bottle," she glowered irritably, brows slightly furrowing.

The speedster rolled his eyes. "I guess I shouldn't ask where you got the money for it?"

"Probably not," she grinned.

She pulled the cork and poured the fine liquor into both glasses.

"To old times," she smiled.

"To old times," he agreed.

They clinked their glasses and she moved closer, drawing on his warmth on the cold Rhode Island night.

Over the next hours they exchanged stories. Wally shared updates of old friends. Dick and Barbara's wedding, Megan's embracing of her White Martian heritage, Gar's latest souvenir, the new Titans Tower Bart was so excited about being built out on the west coast, Barry's impending retirement, and his own adventures as the newest member of the Justice League.

She listened sadly at Kaldur's banishment from Atlantis, the death of Jonathon Kent, and Conner's subsequent isolation, Dr. Fate still holding Zatanna's father hostage. She missed her friends so much.

Artemis told stories of Jade and Lian, Roy's relapses and struggles, her latest encounter with her father, the newest members of the Shadows, how much she missed her mother.

They finally came around to family. Artemis pulled out her phone and opened the photo app. She selected the newest pictures of Isabella, as her mother smiled proudly at every image.

"She's beautiful Artemis, just like her mom."

"Thanks," the villain blushed with joyful heart.

"Any sign of…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nope, Non Meta all the way thank god. The Cryokinesis seems to have skipped a generation. That's all I need is another ice cube to share a house with."

Wally smiled at the picture of Izzy decked out in her Halloween princess costume "Thank god she looks like a Crock, and not a Mahkent. How…how is he?" Wally asked, with just a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Artemis knew it was a sore subject, her choice of spouse and career always would be.

"He's fine, same old same old. Still being bossed around by his father, still nearly getting caught in almost every dumb heist his dad pulls him into."

Wally shook his head and sighed.

"But Wally, he's a great father and he treats me right. It's really all I can ask for."

Wally knew better, but it was no longer his place to judge, Artemis deserved so much more, but she'd chosen her path.

"I know," he agreed, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

It was Wally's turn as he searched the secret pocket of the crimson uniform and pulled out his iPhone.

"Let's see how your little spawns' of Satan have changed, speaking of which, how is Lydia?"

"It's Linda," Wally chuckled, "and you know it."

Artemis's faced tinged slightly in jealously even though she knew she had no right.

Wally opened the album and showed her the latest shots of the twins. They were a few years older than Isabella, having grown so much since they'd exchanged pictures here a year ago. Artemis took the phone from Wally's hand and backed the photos up a few. There was one particular one of Wally holding Iris in his arms that Artemis instantly fell in love with, a shot of the two red heads laughing as the camera captured the perfect moment.

"God she is so you," Artemis sighed with heartfelt emotion. "I love her eyes, and Jai is the spitting image of ….her," she spoke as kindly as her heart would allow.

"Yeah," Wally said, lost in the pictures of his kids posing together outside the Flash museum taken just a few weeks ago, a beacon of what they had to live up to, they just didn't know it yet.

"They're gorgeous Wally, they really are. Any budding track stars back at home?"

Wally replied, "Jai's not showing signs yet, but the tests we've done shows he carries the Meta-gene it just hasn't manifested itself yet, so were just kind of waiting to see what happens, Irey? She's a whole nother story."

"So she's?"

"Yep," he replied proudly. "She tried to hide it, but you remember how clumsy I was back then, well she's worse," he laughed. "After breaking tons of lamps and bouncing off walls, she finally admitted it, but we'd known long before that. She's fast Artemis, probably going to be faster than me. She's gonna be a great one."

"I know," Artemis agreed, more than aware of the legacy her one time lover's daughter was born into.

"She's a mischievous one Arty, you'd like her,"

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Artemis smirked.

"I have no idea?" he replied in mock confusion.

Artemis rested her head on his shoulders just as they'd begun the night. For old times' sake, Wally pointed out a few constellations to see if she remembered anything he'd taught her. To his surprise she nailed them all.

Wally looked down at his watch, it was going on three. She noticed too and sighed sadly. It was time. Wally pulled her to her feet, and they held each other.

"Be careful out there Baywatch, "she whispered into his ear while her chin rested on his shoulder, "I worry about you sometimes."

"Well maybe next time I pull up on you guys during a heist you can try a little harder not to shoot me in the leg. You got pretty damn close last time."

"Oh quit whining. Where else are you supposed to shoot a speedster genius?" she grinned. "Besides I knew exactly what I was doing, I wasn't even close, trust me."

Wally just shook his head before took his hand and palmed her face.

"I worry about you too ya know. One day it's not going to be me coming up on a crime scene. I can't promise what Bats or Diana will do if they catch you guys first."

"You'll think of something Wally, you always do."

He just shrugged, rolling his eyes. He knew she was right.

They stared into each other's eyes for minutes silently, knowing this was always the hardest part, one that could easily get away from them if they weren't careful. Wally swept her into his arms like that moment on the Watchtower all those years ago and she laughed as he cradled her.

He stared down at her, mesmerized by her beautiful Asian features highlighted by the pale moon light. It would always be so easy to take that extra step, when a kiss would linger a little longer, when hands would begin to explore a little farther. When they would be tempted to make love under the stars like they did all those years ago, but they'd never let it go that far. They couldn't. They had to stick with their tradition no matter how hard it was. Those were the rules.

She rested bridal style in Wally's arms, melting into the sensation of a home she could never return to. The two shared a bond no one would ever understand. So many years ago they saved the world and fell in love. Lived together, fought with and beside each other, nursed each other back to health, and protected each other with their lives. It was a connection that would never be broken.

In their most private of moments, away from the noise and distractions of family, jobs, and commitments, they both longed for those days again, back when they were just two people in love, when they'd left the life of capes and cowls behind. Back to a time when Kid Flash and Tigress disappeared from the public eye and a young blonde and red head strolled hand in hand through the campus of a California university.

Now all they had were those memories and that had to be enough. Every Dec 31 standing on this beach, one would wonder if this was finally the year the other wouldn't come, but they were never disappointed.

"I'm glad you did this a long time ago," she said sincerely.

"No kidding," he lovingly smiled.

Wally brought his hand to her cheek and pulled her face towards his gently. Their lips met and electricity shot through their body once again, perfect chemistry. Every year they carefully recreated that first kiss the best they could. No tongues, no deep passion, just two innocent kids that fell in love long ago, a love neither could completely let go of. Finally their lips parted replaced by loving smiles.

"Next year?" she said hopeful.

"Next year," he agreed.

He put her back down of terra firma and they hugged one final time before breaking their embrace. Wally stepped carefully through the boulders and away from the beach as Artemis waited for him to explode into motion. He always left first, he had to. She would remain behind at this hallowed place, taking time for herself to explore her precious memories of Mt. Justice alone, but this year he hesitated. It was becoming harder and harder to leave. He stood silently, leaving his back towards her, unwilling to look her in the eyes. She knew what he needed to hear. She needed to say it.

"I love you Wally."

He breathed deeply, enchanted by her words before turning back to her. "I love you too beautiful, always will. Stay out of trouble ok? I'd hate to have to bust your butt and ruin our New Year's tradition."

"Bring it on Baywatch, you know how much I enjoy kicking your ass."

Wally laughed and she joined him. This was their moment. They never considered it cheating; they both knew it would never work. They'd moved on and made their choices; both had accepted the others direction, but they always left a microscopic sliver of hope burning in their hearts.

Before he left Artemis needed him to know, needed him to hear something over the years she'd always meant to say.

"Wally…you know…if you and Linda….you know….if things one day didn't work out. I'll be here."

"I know babe."

The Flash nodded goodbye and seconds later all that remained of him was a faded after image and a trail of lighting that stretched westward.

Artemis grabbed the bottle and walked the beach for a while. She finished the remains of the expensive champagne and threw the bottle as far as she could into the Atlantic, smiling about the day it would wash back to shore and some person would discover it, curious of the story behind it.


	3. Do You Know How I Know

Do You Know How I Know

Rated T+

The battle raged on as Kid Flash and Robin fought for their lives. Each blow they threw was countered, every attack perfectly defended. They were evenly matched and something had to give soon, they couldn't keep this pace up much longer. The two were exhausted, covered in sweat, and the desperation in their eyes signaled their end was near, deep down they both know it, but were too afraid to put it into words. They were taking heavy damage, but still wouldn't give up. They were too well trained, and there was just so much at stake. I wouldn't be long before one of them would die, and that suited the other just fine. Finally Robin screamed in frustration and threw down his controller.

"God you suck Wally. This is bullshit! Do you ever actually do anything besides play this stupid game?"

The speedster grinned from ear to ear, raising his arms in victory. "Dude I'm carrying a 4.0 and playing hero half the time, you're just pissed because I dominate you at this, and little Robin hates to lose."

"You're using you speed or something, you're cheating somehow I know it, but I'll figure it out. Count on it."

"Dude there is no way a PS3 controller can keep up with me if I were doing my thing. It can't handle my velocity any more than you can. Trust me I don't think the developers over at Sony made me my own personal Robin destroyer. Just admit it. I'm awesome."

"They only thing I'll admit is you're an asshole. You think you know everything. You're just a geeky science freak of nature," he snapped in anger and frustration.

Wally smiled in victory, placing his feet on the coffee table, carefully avoiding the sodas and red bulls that rested upon it, the secret weapon of any serious gamer.

They sat in silence as the screen replayed Wally's brutal death move, ripping out Robin's avatars spine, blood gushing everywhere, tension hanging heavy in the room.

Wally glanced over at his fuming best friend drowning in uncharted territory. There were few people on this planet more completive than Dick Grayson. He prided himself on being the best, trained daily for it, but there are times in life when even the best comes across a Jedi master, and you have to learn to take your lumps like the rest of humanity, besides being a good sport had never been part of Robin's resume.

Dick was still stinging, showing the smallest cracks of doubts in himself. Wally was his best friend and sometimes when your buddy was at their lowest you have to do the right thing to help them save face in a moment of crisis. So Wally did the only thing a best pal could do. He had to fuck with him.

"Do you know how I know you're gay?"

"Excuse me?' Dick asked annoyed.

"Do you know how I know you're gay?" Wally repeated.

"No. How?" Robin replied sarcastically

"Cause I saw your picture at Gotham Academy, you know the one where you're wearing a coat and tie with cute little matching dress shorts."

"It was the Mathlete awards ceremony, in the middle of the damn summer. It's was the dress code jackass."

Wally just cackled.

There was a pregnant pause as Dick restarted the game and the battle began anew.

"Do you know how I know you're gay?" Robin asked.

"How?" Wally asked cheerfully.

"Because your costume is Enchanted Golden Morning Glory Yellow."

"It is not," Wally argued. "I have told you a thousand times, it's just basic run of the mill yellow, the reverse color of Barry's. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Keep telling yourself that KF."

Dick's avatar threw a vicious blow staggering Wally's for the movement.

"Speaking of costumes, Do you know how I know you're gay?" the speedster inquired.

"Enlighten me?" Dick replied annoyed.

"Fish scale underwear on the outside. Even Aquaman thought that was gay." Wally smirked.

Dick snapped back. "Oh for the love of god, It was my first time out. I'd never even worn a costume before. It lasted for what a week? God give that shit a rest. And by the way you're one to talk."

"What?" the speedster innocently replied.

"Wings and lightning bolts? On bright yellow spandex? Really? Why not just draw a big penis on your chest."

"Dude that's so lame, it's called legacy." Wally grumbled.

"It's called compensating and gay Wally."

On the widescreen, Wally's one eyed giant picked up a boulder crushing Dick's Minotaur as the round ended and the second round began.

"Do you know how I know your gay?" KF questioned.

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me," Robin snarked.

"Cause you named your superhero identity after the gayest bird in the animal kingdom."

"That was my circus name," Dick defended.

"Point made." Wally grinned.

"Shut up. Kid Mouth. I've been thinking of a new I.D. anyway. Costume too. Something black. sleek, you know… badass."

Wally laughed at his friend's insecurity. "What are you going to call yourself? Something stupid like Bat Teen or Nightwing?" he chuckled mockingly.

"You are dick you know that?" Robin spat ignoring the obvious.

"Do you know how I know you're gay?"

"How?" Wally asked.

"Cause I saw you reading Tiger Beat magazine with Justin Bieber on the cover."

"So what?" Wally defended. "There was an article inside about Kid Flash. They asked me about my favorite things in life."

"Like Justin Bieber?" Robin smiled.

"Shut Up."

"That's not the gayest thing though Walls. It's the fact that I found it in your bathroom."

"I read on the toilet." The speedster innocently confirmed.

"NASA could see a heat bloom from space with all the friction going on in there." Dick smiled in victory.

'You're such an ass," Wally deadpanned.

This volley continued for a minutes until a certain blonde archer walked in the room with a frustrated scowl on her face.

"Do you know who I know you're gay West?"

"How?" Dick asked enthusiastically, glad that Wally was catching her fury.

"Because I have been waiting in your stupid room for the last hour wearing nothing but this stupid flash t-shirt, while you two idiots have been out here playing this stupid game in your uniform shirts and your boxers. Wally! Bed! Now!"

"Yes mam!" Wally cheerfully smiled, wagging his eyebrows at his best friend before grabbing his girlfriend and speeding off to his room.

"You're going to strike out Baywatch," Dick warned.

Before the door shut, he heard Wally's yell echoing throughout the cave. "Goodnight Homo."

Robin reset the game and began to battle the computer muttering to himself. "I'm not gay."

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

_Author's Notes. This is another story I George Luscased. Cleaned it up a bit, added some stuff and reposted it here. It fits better. If you've read it before hopefully it's a little fresher. In honor of the great Paul Rudd/Seth Rogan routine. Use 40 Year Old Virgin and Knocked Up as a frame of reference. Trying to group all these short drabbles together. Added some knew just to make it fresh._


	4. Painful Memories

Painful Memories

Rated M

Wally stood frozen in the darkness as he watched web fingers searching out the zippers of her orange and black battle suit. They carefully slid down the sides of her Lycra and Kevlar costume, exploring her chest before finding the hidden mechanisms and releasing her from its hold, allowing the uniform along with her underwear to pool on the cold steel floor. She stepped out of them and leaned backwards, pushing her hips into him, eliciting the growl that excited her so. Her naked body turned to face the dark skinned Atlantean, gracefully dropping to her knees to undo the buckle of his uniform. She planted kisses down his stomach until she reached her desired destination. Kaldur groaned in ecstasy as she took him in. Wally turned away in shock as her head began moving forward and backward and Kaldur's breathing grew rapid.

The speedster remained paralyzed in the corner of her quarters as he watched the woman he loved remove her mouth from the Atlantean and turn on all fours while Kaldur moved forward and entered her from behind. Artemis let out throaty whimper as she pushed her hips back forcefully matching his thrusts.

Wally had tried to imagine what her room on Manta's sub had been like during all those months away. He imagined it cold, stark, lonely. He felt so scared for her, locked in that steel prison under the sea, surrounded by killers and psychopaths, praying that she and one of his closest friends would somehow find a way to stay safe and protect each other. The reality of that fear crashed around his as their moans grew louder and louder and their pace quickened.

Kaldur bent forward, planting kisses on her back as she screamed his name in ecstasy.

"You are mine," he growled grabbing her long blonde hair and pulling her head backwards, enforcing his control over her.

"I am yours," she moaned in kind.

"He will never know," he whispered lustfully.

Wally rubbed his fingers through his watering eyes as his heart broke into pieces. In a million lifetimes he would never have imagined seeing her like this, seeing her with him. The sleepless nights he'd spent on their coach unwilling to be in the bed without her, the constant care he provided her mourning mother, all the lies he'd spun protecting her while blindly hoping for her safe return, all wasted at this horrifying discovery. His greatest fear was losing her, but he never once considered that it would be to a teammate, a friend.

Their wails of lust grew louder as they approached their climax. Wally closed his eyes unable to act as her screams became unbearable. She howled Kaldur's name as she came and Wally fell to his knees, holding his head in agony, the excruciating pain building inside his brain becoming unbearable. She opened her eyes wide upon seeing him and froze momentarily, cursing his name at his discovery. Suddenly her screams became taunting, mocking, as she continued to shout his name over and over in cold amusement. His body drew up, trying to hide within itself as the cold dank cabin burst into blinding light before dissolving away along with his sanity, the echoes of the speedster's name echoing off in the distance.

xxx

"Wally!" Artemis screamed running to his side. His beaten body dangled from the restraints that held him to the stone wall. Beside her, Megan's eyes burned a blinding green with rage and the cries of Psimon faded away and his lifeless body fell helplessly to the ground. Megan's mind, powered by the fury of the speedster's torture, crippled the telepath past the point of no return.

Wally hung from the wall, chains extended to their fullest length supporting his broken body. Tears ran down the archer's face as Conner ran to her side.

"Get him down!" she cried, as Conner shattered the restraints along with the inhibitor collar around his neck Artemis caught the speedsters limp body, cradling his face with kisses while his once bright green eyes turned dull, heartbreakingly staring at her.

"Oh my god baby I'm here, I'm here," she repeated rubbing his blood matted hair from his forehead. "You're ok," she pleaded, "please be ok."

xxx

The violations he suffered were unimaginable. He'd been beaten, tortured, but he never broke, never told his captors the information they demanded. Visions were forced into his brain; his parents murdered in cold blood, the torture and death of his teammates, his abandonment, but then came her. He'd seen Artemis die before, he'd even to some extent prepared himself for the heartbreak it would cause one day, but he still remained strong, until Psimon finally found his weak point, the chink in his armor, _betrayal_.

The powerful telepath had taken his greatest fear and amplified it exponentially; contorting it from something so personal, so intimate that Wally was unprepared and helpless to fight against it. He was paralyzed and forced to watch as his girlfriend and one of his closest friends carnally joined together time after time. Performing acts that were so personal, and poisoning them. Twisting them into something so perverse, it shattered his heart. Wally was forced to fight through the waves of pleasure she felt coming from her dark skinned lover, her desire for someone who was not him.

He was beaten, bloodied, broken, but nothing hurt more than this. The telepath was determined to get the information he wanted, and he struck Wally were it would hurt the most. What was worse than watching her being tortured, was watching her consent, seeing her desire for him.

"Why protect teammates who would do this to you?" the telepath taunted over and over again, to the point Wally wondered himself.

Artemis stayed by his side constantly, unwilling to even let him shower without being near him. She knew if even the slightest opening became available, that he would run and never look back. On the rare times when someone else would stand vigil by him, she would sneak away, crying at the damage that had been done to him, to them, finally understanding the fear and hopelessness her absence must have been like. She couldn't bear to put herself in his place, imagining the man she loved more than life itself sharing his body with someone close to her. Images flashed in her mind of Wally making love with Zatanna or Megan and she felt an uncontrollable anger build inside, a predatory rage that someone would dare take something that belonged to her, something she couldn't live without.

He wouldn't speak for days except for the most minor responses. He barely ate. Every glance at his girlfriend was a heartbreaking affair as he continually saw the ecstasy on her face, the lust in her eyes as she and Kaldur made love time and time again.

"I'm yours," her husky voice purred in his mind, seeing her fingers seductively stroking the Atlantean's chest.

xxx

"I don't know what I told them," he quietly mumbled to the Dark Knight during Dinah's counseling session.

"I don't know if I leaked secret identities, locations of bases, access codes. I just …I just don't know," he whispered staring at the floor unable to look up at them. "After a while they just stopped asking questions." He paused and his face contorted to a painful frown. "I'm so sorry," he cried and Canary took him in her arms, holding him tight as his uncontrollable despair once again took hold.

Batman placed his hand on the speedster's shoulders, a rare moment of compassion few ever go to see.

Wally fist's balled up in anger thinking of the vile villain, but images of Kaldur quickly took their place. Canary took his hands and smoothed out his fists, massaging them gently until they finally un-tensed. "He'll never be able to do it to anyone again Wally, Megan's seen to it."

"He recovered last time," Wally spit, barely maintaining what little calm he had left.

"Not this time," Batman emotionlessly replied.

xxx

Dick knocked on Wally and Artemis's bedroom door on the Watchtower, the one they used when missions called them away from California.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah," Wally sighed. The door opened and Nightwing and Aqualad come inside and sat down across from the speedster.

Wally fought against the urge to strike, his hands literally shaking in rage. Lightning danced across his skin, and Dick quickly knelt down by his friend, placing his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Wally breathe ok? I need you to breathe." Dick pleaded.

He closed his eyes and centered himself, just as Canary had taught him, taking deep cleansing breaths and imagining peaceful landscapes, tranquil locales, anything but the man in front of him.

Kaldur moved the chair closer to his friend and spoke in the calmest voice he could not to antagonize him further.

"My friend, you have suffered the most personal of violations and for that I am terribly sorry. When I put myself in your place and imagine the visions that were forced upon you, if it had been someone close to me and my beloved, I would be destroyed, my thirst for vengeance unquenchable."

Wally nodded unable to look at the Atlantean.

"Wally," Kaldur spoke evenly, drawing the speedster's attention back from the abyss. "I give you my word that none of what you witnessed was real. She spoke of you constantly, and I would have given my life to protect her for you. There was no inappropriate behavior by either of us, nor could there ever be. I would never do that to you or her. I need you to believe that. She is my friend, you are my friend. One of my greatest hopes for that mission was for me to bring her safely back you."

Wally swallowed hard, the palms of his hands rubbing into his tired eyes.

"I know Kaldur, I know," he said eyes closed. "I just can't shake the images, but I'm trying It just seemed so….real," he whispered painfully.

"I know my friend and no matter what I tell you, I realize it won't help, only time will, but Wally we have been friends for most of our lives, You are my brother and I need you to know I would never and will never do something like this to you or her."

Wally sighed. "Thanks Kal. I know it's not your fault. It's just hard right now. Every time I close my eyes…"

Dick cut in trying to comfort his friend. "It's going to take time Wally. It wasn't just the visions; you were tortured man. He made you feel those things real or not. PTSD is no joke, but it's not a sign of weakness. I know how much you hate counseling, but psychotherapy is the only way through this. You have to trust Dinah and share everything you're feeling. She's good Wally, she really is, but she's only as good as you let her be. We'll be with you every step of the way, all of us."

Wally wiped the watering of his eyes. "Thanks," he whispered as his voice broke.

xxx

Artemis sat quietly with him in their modest California apartment. He was staring off into space again, lost in his own private hell. It had been four weeks since the ordeal and he was slowly making progress, but slow for one of the fastest men alive was agonizing.

"Babe?" she repeated a little louder than before.

Wally's eyes blinked back to life. "I'm sorry," he shook his head from distraction, "What'd you say?"

"I asked if you wanted something from the kitchen," she asked kindly. "I can make you a sandwich or something?"

"Uh no thanks, I'm fine," he answered rubbing his hands through his unruly hair, trying to shake out the cobwebs," I'm not hungry."

She sighed inside but continued. "So I was thinking that maybe we could skip the summer semester and you and I take some time off, maybe travel a little bit."

"Yeah…that would be nice," he blankly answered.

Artemis watched as his mind drifted back to that place once again, looking for somewhere to hide. It killed her to see him like this. She had never met someone so full of life, joy, and sometimes himself. Wally lit up a room every time he entered it, that was one of a thousand things she loved about him, and she wanted that man back desperately.

During those horrible days on the sub, late at night she would lay in her cot thinking of him. In her weakest of moments she hoped he would remain faithful to her, not run into the arms of another because she'd selfishly walked away from the life they'd created just for the thrill of being a hero once again. Wally warned her, she just didn't listen. Months later in that undersea prison, she questioned if she actually deserved him.

Artemis sat next to him on the couch and gently pulled his chin to face her.

"Babe, listen to me. If I'd seen what you had, if I'd felt what you'd felt, I'd want to kill someone, and you know I'd do it. I get crazy thinking of you with anyone else, bad crazy, but babe it wasn't real no matter how it felt. That fucker tortured you; forced things so deep inside your mind that even Megan's hesitant to go there. He violated you and for that I'd kill him if Megan hadn't beat me to it."

Wally nodded as he bit his lip as hard as he could to stay in the moment.

"Babe," she lovingly spoke, palming his face and bringing his eyes back to her. "It wasn't real. It'll never be real." Artemis pulled the chain out from under her shirt, exposing the ring that hung from it, the bond no one knew about yet but them.

"You're my fiancé; you're going to be my husband. We're stronger than this? Do you hear me? I am going to love, honor, and all that other crap with you for the rest of my life Wally."

She rested his forehead to hers, eyelashes ticking the others. "I want you, that's all I've ever wanted. I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." he choked out.

She finally brought her lips to his, no longer fearful of his rejection. The archer pushed past his shielding and delved into his heart. Years ago it was the speedster who broke through her icy facade and made his way inside, and now it was her turn. Their tongues danced and she brought her hands to his chest slowing unbuttoning his shirt. He instinctively resisted and grabbed for her hands, but she remained strong, discarding the garment on the floor. They were once _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken_, they would be again.

"This _is_ going to happen Wally. This is how I show my love. Not with anyone else but you. Just you."

He looked into her beautiful determined blue gray eyes, as she took off her shirt and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him, skin touching skin. She felt his shoulders soften and drew her in tight, his hands tentatively beginning their journey around her body, the first time they had touched in weeks. His hesitant lips began kissing her jaw and her neck, nipping slightly as they made their way towards he shoulders.

She moaned at his caress. He winced at the sound, remembering that sound being caused by another, but he fought through it. She felt his hesitation but she wouldn't let him retreat.

"We're stronger this this," she repeated holding his face in her hands.

She pulled his it to hers and kissed him deeply, biting at his bottom lip and tugging it lightly, drawing a loving smile from the red head as she released.

"I need to hear you say it," she begged.

After brief pause Wally swallowed hard and repeated, "We're stronger this this."

"Yes we are babe and we always will be," she whispered moving on top of him before kissing him into oblivion.

_Author's Note.__ Got a little worried there for a moment didn't you. This story is based on a prompt by Chalantess - __measure me in heartbeats__ – chapter 35. I hate it. I hate it because it could have happened. It's incredibly well written, like all her stuff is, but was a painful read for any spitfire fan, it was supposed to be. I wanted a different spin but I need to give credit to its author. Speaking of which I also stole a little phrase from Shop Girl. Please forgive me FDH. It just fit too perfectly. _


	5. The First Time

The First Time

_The first time we met, you were sprawled out on the floor, cheeks red with embarrassment wearing the ugliest bathing suit I'd ever seen. Not the most impressive introduction, but it was memorable. I'll never forget that moment as long as I live._

_The first time we argued was barely a day after we met. We were in a high school computer lab guarding some scientist I can barely remember anymore. You didn't know me, you didn't trust me. I didn't blame you._

_The first time we agreed was just outside of Fate's tower. I dazzled you with my scientific knowledge and caught you completely off guard. For a moment, just a moment I thought we might actually be able to move past our rocky start and forge some kind of friendship. I was wrong, but in a good way._

_The first time you saved my life I was angry. I'd never needed anybody's help before, never wanted it. I was sure you were going to hold it over my head and gloat, rub it in my face and remind me I was a replacement. You never said a word about it other than "are you ok?"_

_The first time I knew you cared I thought it was a lie. I'd heard the stories, listened to Robin and Kal explain what had happened, but when Megan shared her mind with me, I didn't know what to say. You risked your life to find me, you never gave up hope, and you bravely met your fate. It scared me honestly. Outside of my mom and my sister, no one ever cared about me. I never had the courage to say thank you, but things changed that day for me, for both of us. _

_The first time I lost your trust I hated myself. Everyone accepted me from the beginning, everyone eventually trusted me, everyone but you. It was a long road, but that day on the Bioship meant more to me than you'll ever know. You have nothing to prove, not to me. You believed in me, you stood up for me, and I rewarded that faith by lying and betraying you. It's what I always do._

_The first time I knew I loved you didn't happen with a kiss, or even a first date. It came with a confession. I was so tired of running, tired of lying, but even as I watched Conner baring his soul I knew I wasn't ready. I was such a coward. Then I saw you. I saw the way you reacted, the way you accepted. I took the leap without a second thought. When I was done you still stood by me, even closer I think. Later that night when I handed you my father's mask and you smiled, I was convinced. It would still take me months to tell you how I felt, but it wasn't because I didn't feel it, it was because I felt I didn't deserve it._

_The first time we kissed didn't take me by surprise at all, I'd been imagining it, waiting for it, but for someone as fast as you it took you long enough. It was the best mistake I'd ever made and I never regretted it for a second. _

_The first time we broke up I wished I could turn back time. I'd been in love with you for months, but when you said the L word out loud for the first time I freaked. It was easy to love you in my mind, on my own terms, but it was scarier than hell to hear it spoken. People didn't love in my family, the word was taboo. I felt like I'd betrayed you all over again and I'll never forget the look on your face as I told you I couldn't see you anymore._

_The first time I saw you on my doorstep after that day my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. You had a speech prepared, trying to apologize for something you didn't do, but I never gave you the chance. Between my tears and your lips I finally said the word. It felt so good and promised myself I would never stop telling you until your dying day. _

_The first time we decided to leave the team was in my bed at 3:15 am in Stern Hall. Nine hours earlier we'd watched one of our closest friends shut the casket and say one final goodbye to the woman he loved. I closed my eyes and saw red hair and freckles lying in there and I knew I was done. What I didn't know was you'd come to the same conclusions months prior but kept it from me. You thought being a hero was too important to me to give up, but you were wrong. The most important thing had his arms wrapped around me holding on for dear life that night, just as scared as I was, feeling guilty that at Tula's funeral all we could think about was each other._

_The first time we moved in together I had absolutely no fear at all, but I wasn't going to tell you that. It was too much fun watching you squirm. We basically spent almost every night together anyway, "god how our roommates hated us." I'd seen the way you rubbed the back of your neck nervously, the way you paced back and forth out in the courtyard of my dorm as you rehearsed and rehearsed your spiel. You were such a scientist, explaining Newton's Laws of Attraction and how __certain forces would likely follow similar laws analogous to the three laws of planetary motion. At one point you just stopped, completely lost on the point you were originally trying to make. I loved it when you stumped yourself__. I almost felt bad when I cut you off mid-sentence and told you we should live together. You'd prepped so hard to try and convince me and it was fun to actually see you speechless as you tried to figure out what had just happened. You had more important things to do with your lips than talk anyway, something I reminded you of later that night. _

_The first time I'd ever been on a submarine I hated it, every god damn second of it. I'd made some really stupid decisions in my life, but this one shot to the top of the list. The moment that heavy steel door closed I was at Tula's funeral all over again. What hurt the most was watching you keep a brave face while your heart broke inside. You lied and told me you were fine, but your eyes betrayed you, they always did. "What could go wrong" I asked with a fake smile on my face, the answer was everything._

_The first time you died…_

Artemis stopped typing as she felt her bottom lip slowly making its way upward. She'd relived so many beautiful moments while writing this paper for her creative writing class, but the last two paragraphs were too painful, too personal. It was supposed to be a work of fiction. She could choose to be anyone she wanted; she chose a superhero, if only her professor knew.

She'd seen a lot of death over the years, but nothing ever hurt like this. Nothing ever would. She pinched the bridge of her nose, rubbing the moistness away when she felt a warm supportive hand rest on her shoulder as her hand reached up to hold it. Determined fingers reached past her and took the mouse, highlighting the last line and deleting it

"This is beautiful, but I really don't like that last line."

She smiled, putting her palm over his freckled wrist, "Me either," she sniffled.

"May I?" he asked

She smiled warmly and sat up from the chair, watching as the red head took her place.

"Let's finish this off on a high note shall we?"

She nodded as Wally began typing "The first time I knew I'd live happily ever, that everything would be alright, was the moment that someone found something I'd lost and returned it to me, more or less in the same condition I remembered. That was the first and last time I'd ever worry about losing it again."

She smiled in approval and took the mouse back and hit _save_.

"Easy A," Wally grinned, ghosting his fingers down her cheek.

"Nothing easy about it," she corrected, taking his hand and kissing it.

"Let's go to bed beautiful, we still have three hours till our Soviet Political Systems class, maybe you could remind me about that night I asked you to move in with me again?"

"I asked you," she scolded.

"Semantics," he smirked, "I was talking more about the part where you said I had more important things to do with my lips. I liked that part."

"Me too babe, me too." she sighed, taking his warm body to their bed and melting into it.


	6. Wonder

Wonder

Rated T

In the cold darkness Wally jerked out of bed, taking a fearful deep breath as if it were his first. His fingers trembled as he examined them in the moonlight coming through the window pane. His hands made their way down his body, trying to measure its solidity. His breathing was haggard as he wiped his tears away, realizing he had somehow survived the Chrysalis.

The familiar location came into focus and he realized he was back in Keystone, in his old room, the one his mother kept exactly the way he left it when he went off to the west coast for college.

He reached over to turn on his bedside light, only to find it missing. He stumbled out of bed, tripping over the trunk his mother must have placed in there, stubbing his toe and laying out a series of cursed quietly that would make a sailor blush.

He searched the pocket of his jeans hanging over a chair, looking for his phone. He had to call her; he had to hear her voice, the one he knew he would never hear again. Artemis must have known by now he was here, surely whoever rescued him would have notified everyone, and if they didn't he trusted his parents would call the woman her loved, the one they hoped would soon carry the surname West one day.

His pants were empty, but on the dresser, that was moved to the opposite side of the room for some reason, he finally found it resting on the corner with his wallet. He grabbed it a little more slowly than he would have liked and began dialing her number, almost frantic to hear her beautiful husky voice again, one that would probably scold him for the next half hour before breaking into tears. She had the toughest exterior of anyone he knew, but she had the kindest most gentle and loving heart underneath, one that she only shared with him.

The computer recording alerting him of the wrong number surprised him. He was nervous and had probably dialed the number wrong in his haste. Wally took a deep calming breath and slowly began dialing it again only to come to the same result.

He tossed the phone on the bed and ran to his parent's room. His thoughts right before he'd died had been of his girlfriend, followed closely by his mom and dad. No one could ask for better parents and Wally loved them dearly.

He opened the door and found them sound asleep, surprised that his mom had not at least kept some constant vigil when he returned; she was over protective like that and deep down Wally always appreciated it. It was like a protective blanket around his heart that kept him warm on the coldest of days.

He sniffled his tears away when he ran to his mother's bedside.

"Mom?" he asked close to tears, wrapping his arms around her prone form.

"Wally? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I made it mom, I made it," he sobbed quietly.

"Sport, what's wrong?" his dad asked as he sat up, turning on the light on his bedside table. He had shaved off his mustache Wally considered, chuckling inwardly that that after all he had been through that was the first thing he noticed.

Wally held on to his mom for dear life, explaining to his parents how scared he had been, how they had been in his thoughts right up to the end. Mary held him tight, running her hands through his fiery hair, whispering things to calm him as she looked at her husband with troubled eyes that matched his. Rudy got out of bed, making his way over to his wife's side of the bed and sitting down, putting his arm around the red head and trying to comfort his distressed son.

"Mom, I can't' reach Artemis, did she leave another number? Maybe Jade's or something?"

Rudy's eyes furrowed in confusion as his locked into the emerald ones holding their son.

"Son, take a deep breath. It's going to be ok."

"Dad I've got to find her, maybe she's at Dick's. I …I have to see her."

"Who?" his mother asked calmly, trying not to agitate her upset son.

"Artemis!" he answered desperately. "I'm sorry I've got to go, I'll be back soon I promise."

Before they could object, he was gone. Wally carefully avoided using his speed inside the house as he ran down the stairs towards the door. He didn't waste a second getting a jacket on this cold night, her warmth would be all he needed. God how he'd missed her.

His foot hit the ground of their front yard with the protest of his parent's echoing behind him as he exploded into motion. He was a few steps into his sprint when he realized something was wrong. He paused and centered himself for a moment, searching for those engines that would propel past the sound barrier and towards New York. He took off again, falling flat on his face in the Midwestern snow. His speed was gone, completely exhausted from his attempts to destroy the Chrysalis. Within seconds his father was at his side, covering him with a blanket and guiding him inside as Wally stared off towards the horizon in disbelief and shock.

The next few hours were lessons in absurdities. Wally clinched his fists trying to remain calm as he asked about his missing abilities, the location of his girlfriend, frantically inquiring if the alien invasion had been thwarted by his sacrifice. Rudy and Mary sat in silent horror watching as their son rambled on about people and moments they'd never heard of or could ever exist.

Staring at their troubled and disbelieving eyes was the first time Wally truly felt fear.

xxx

Wally sat silently at the dinner table as his mother passed the mashed potatoes to his aunt Iris, and she scooped out the bowl's contents onto her and her husband's plate. Wally could not help but stare at the dark haired man that sat next to Iris, hands entwined on the table. Tom Henderson was a producer at WCCV where his aunt worked as reporter, and coming up next month they would be celebrating their 3 year wedding anniversary. It made absolutely no sense to the red head. By her side should have been a blonde haired, blue eyes police scientist, not this man.

"Is everything ok Wally?" Tom asked, slightly uncomfortable with the young man's scrutinizing green eyes.

"Uh… yeah Mr. Henderson, sorry. Mom can I be excused?"

"Sure honey," she replied while the table around him watched with worry as the troubled youth left the dining room, plate in hand, full of a meal he'd barely touched.

"_Mr. Henderson_? " Tom asked confused. He'd always thought he and the young red head had been close, but this was not the young man he had taken to the Central City Tornado's ball game just weeks ago. Iris looked into her brother's troubled eyes, fearing the same concern that she could read on her sibling's face. College was a time when young men experimented with certain substances and the straight A student had been under a great deal of pressure over the last few months, she prayed he had not turned to drugs to deal with that pressure.

Wally closed the door to his room, moving the college I.D. of Missouri State off his laptop and continuing the search he had begun days ago. There was no listing of an Artemis Crock, of Dick Grayson or Barry Allen. One of the most powerful men in the world named Bruce Wayne was absent from every inquiry, and there was no listing at all for a team by the name Justice League or the existence of anything remotely resembling a superhero. _Such things did not exist_ his father kept telling his troubled son.

Two days earlier Wally had made his way to the CCPD, asking for Barry Allen only to be met with skeptical eyes and absolutely no knowledge of anyone with that name. He ran into the same response when he drove his beat up Jeep Wrangler to northern Missouri searching for the farm owned by an elderly man by the name of Jay Garrick.

Wally struggled to remain calm as he thought through all the scenarios that could have placed him into this situation. Had the Chrysalis sent him to parallel world, was this another Martian mental training exercise gone wrong, had he been captured by the Reach? Any and all were ideas were thought out thoroughly with the exception of one, that he had gone totally insane. His memories were too real, too intimate to be false, to be a byproduct of an imagination gone awry. He had no concrete answer for the loss of his speed and no one with similar abilities to discuss the matter with.

When spring break ended, he headed back to college. Once he hit I-70 he drifted east towards Chicago instead of west towards Springfield and campus. Two days and plenty of prayers later, the red beat up Wrangler arrived in Gotham. His first destination was a seedy area of town where Paula Crock resided. The African American woman who answered the door irritably told the young red head that she'd lived there for years and had never heard of the person he searched for. He made his way out of the building hoping to god that his jeep had not been towed for parking illegally or borrowed by the many bystanders who looked at him cross when he pulled up. An hour and a half later he arrived at the cliffs near the outskirts of Gotham, searching for a lonely mansion on a hillside, one he had practically grown up in as the best friend was the adopted son of one of the world's wealthiest men, not to mention one of the greatest detectives he'd ever known. Batman would have figured this puzzle out, if that man had actually existed.

Against his better judgment he drove the overtaxed vehicle two hours farther east to a small town in Rhode Island. He prayed the jeep would make it, having no excuse, no defense explaining his actions to his already troubled parents if he ended up stranded in some far off repair shop with barely a dollar to his name.

When he arrived in Happy Harbor, with Mt Justice still proudly standing, now for some reason under the name Jerimoth Hill, did Wally finally break down. He tearfully began to explore the possibilities of a mental collapse. His memories of his beautiful blond archer were slowly fading as more and more remembrances of a life he couldn't recall began to take their place. Recollections of the bullying and isolation of high school, living inside the pages of books afraid of stepping out into the cruel life he assumed existed outside. The envy of the popular and athletic kids with their scores of followers and pretty girlfriends strutting proudly through school, while he and a collection of other outcasts spent time in labs and libraries.

He was in love. His heart couldn't hurt, couldn't long for a figment of his imagination. It wasn't possible to remember every curve, every kiss of a person no more real than a character in a Lewis Carroll novel. It just wasn't possible. Was it?

He no longer spoke of heroes and archers, at least no to his parents or the therapist he was forced him see. After finishing out the spring semester with perfect scores, through months of pleas, he finally convinced his parents into the transfer, assuring them he'd take out school loans to cover the cost difference. Stanford had been his choice until the Wests researched the tuition, it was unfeasible and Wally regretfully agreed.

He chose small school. It was still expensive, but within a year he could establish residency and the costs would drop. He had to sell his car, but it didn't matter, it probably wouldn't have made the trip anyway.

xxx

When he got off the bus from Cal Sate Sacramento, finally making it to Palo Alto on his day off, he walked the campus thoroughly, looking for familiar landmarks, faces, her. The school was different that he remembered. Finding his favorite professors no longer there, accepting the possibility they never were. Later that evening he walked the streets around the university, searching for the home with the upstairs mother –in –law apartment, never finding it.

Wally sat down on the curb near the station, awaiting the next bus that would not arrive for hours. He sat quietly, solemnly as the crushing truth washed over him. It was all gone, all remnants of the life he'd once led. Gone, erased, vanished. He sat of the sidewalk that night crying, wondering if it ever truly existed. They felt so real, the people in his memories, the people in his dreams. He could still feel her lips; smell the scent of her favorite perfume. He could still hear Dick's laugh; he could remember the smell of Megan's cooking. He could still hear his uncle Barry's calming voice; he could still feel the sensation of the world turning into a blur as lights and sounds morphed around him into eternal highways. He fought against the idea it was a dream, refused to consider his memories were some by product of mental illness. He was a hero; he was the Flash, not some bullied insecure kid who'd grown up only wanting to stand out, be noticed somehow, be special.

xxx

He walked the pedestrian side of the Golden Gate, as sheets of rain whipped around him. He had made the ultimate sacrifice, the most selfless act anyone could. He'd given his life without a second's hesitation, willingly giving up everything so his world would remain and everyone he loved could survive. He knew from the moment he ran through the Zeta Tube that he'd never come back. He hoped his friends would one day understand, that his beautiful girlfriend he so desperately loved would forgive him. He felt he'd earned his place in Heaven, but instead found himself in Hell alone, away from all he ever loved and cared about. Away from friends and lovers that were as much family to him as his parents were.

The cold northern California wind continued to blow as Wally paused in the middle of the bridge. He stared down at black abyss, imagining the crashing waves that he could barely hear over the howling storm. A black Toyota 4 Runner sped by sending a wall of spray soaking the red head, but Wally barely noticed.

He looked down, the tears in his eyes mixing together with the tempest. Even in his despair his scientific mind still asked questions. He wondered the temperature of the raging ocean beneath. The acceleration of free falling objects affected by environmental factors such as the storm, the force of impact on the human body and its chances of remaining conscious during the event. He wondered if it would hurt and for how long. He wondered if his next breath after that would be welcomed by golden hair and steel blue eyes. He wondered so many things.

_Author's Note__. Sorry. It's a sad one. Just one of those days I guess._


	7. Blood Sport

Blood Sport

Prior to contrary belief, five year old soccer is not a blood sport, but under no uncertain terms do you tell a former world class assassin that trivial fact.

The statuesque blond stood sternly on the sidelines, her eyes focused intently on the game, particularly on two children currently in the starting line-up.

"Stop stabbing at the ball!" she demanded, not as much in encouragement but as an ultimatum. The small tenacious red head nodded in affirmation and dug her heals deeper into the dirt as her tiny legs sprinted back down the field trying to stop the player who just juked her out of her cleats.

Her ebony haired brother playing fullback was currently engaged as well, entranced by billowy clouds that were floating overhead instead of on the player currently bearing down on him, easily passing him by and scoring on the overmatched goalkeeper.

"What are you doing?" the mother screamed. "Get you head in the game!" she yelled. The ferocity of her voice shook the small dark haired child out of his trance, suddenly realizing what he had done. His twin sister shot eye daggers through her sibling and the small boy cast his head down in shame. He tried desperately not to look up, but finally relented and caught the angry glare of his mother he knew was waiting for him. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and jogged back up to his position awaiting the kickoff.

A trio of mothers stood yards away from the statuesque blonde, barely watching the game, much more interested in their mindless gossip than the well-being and participation of their children. Currently the subject of their murmurings was far too busy focusing on the game to notice or care, most likely the latter.

Despite the socialness of her children, their mother rarely spoke to anyone unless spoken to. There had never been a male companion with her during any practices or games of the young season; Rumor had it she was a single mother, her husband perhaps dying years ago. There was also mutterings of a possible divorce, no one knew for sure, but either way the trio of soccer moms had a hard time imagining the icy blonde, despite her undeniable attractiveness, ever keeping a man with that cold icy demeanor and anti-social personality. _The father of those children must have been a saint_ they laughed, death being a welcome reprieve as opposed to waking up with their frigid mother on a daily basis. _Having a cold bitch exterior was hell on relationships_ one of the women snickered at the blonde's expense.

From time to time a beautiful raven haired woman joined her on the sidelines; sometimes a sandy brunette accompanied them. At one point two weeks ago, their company and counsel were the only things that kept her kids in the game and their mother allowed to remain on the sidelines. Neither was present today and that did not bode well for the blonde parent or her anger issues.

Childbirth despite its blessings can be an extremely traumatic experience on any woman's body, having twins even more so. It can take years to become the person you once were post-pregnancy and some mothers just never have the chance to recover as children become the primary focus of their new world. It is completely understandable and expected for the great sacrifice a woman goes thought to bring a new life into the world. That is unless of course you are a part time vigilante and full time parent, keeping your body in world class shape is not expected, it's demanded.

The trio gossipy moms did not appreciate the mother of the twins standing on the field with her perfectly toned mid riff showing from under her short t-shirt, like she was some gift from the gods. None would admit being intimidated by her body, more likely uncomfortable bordering on jealous that their husbands were busier watching the sexy blonde as opposed to the game.

To say the mother of the twins was intense would be a gross understatement, she had volunteered to be the coach early on, but her aggressive no-nonsense approach lasted all of one day before her fellow parents politely asked her to step down. "You're loss," she shrugged walking off the field handing off the whistle.

Five minutes into the second half one of the taller kids from the opposing team intercepted an errant pass and easily dribbled past the freckled redhead as her mom once again let out an exasperated grown, her long blonde ponytail whipping through the air in irritable dissatisfaction. The young girl growled in frustration, half at her mistake and half at her overly critical mother's reaction, all the while her preoccupied brother searched the backfields near the goal looking for four leaf clovers, oblivious to the human freight train that was bearing down on him.

"Jai!" his mother screamed as at that exact moment he jerked his head up just in time to collide with the forward bringing the ball down again for another score. The referee stopped play as the dark headed boy lay on his back seeing stars while his opponent rested feet away in the same condition.

At the Central City Youth Sports Complex there is one rule, one unbreakable golden rule put in place years ago to curb overly competitive or protective parents from interfering with officials or trying to influence the flow and outcome of a game. It was simple, unless called upon by the referee, parents are not allowed on the field under any circumstances. Period.

For most of the parents on this particular team, it's never been an issue, a good number of them barely paying attention anyway. Dads stayed engrossed in the latest college football scores while moms spent most of the game gossiping while their lackadaisical kids ran clueless around the field, but not the competitive blond. The archer's concentration never left the field, her all seeing eye never leaving the game or her kids role in it, but on this day she'd had enough, furious with her children's lack of concentration and discipline. This is not how she taught them to play, not even close.

The trio of mothers smirked among themselves as the blonde stormed the sidelines, ready to take that one fatal step. They didn't have anything against her kids, not really. They were competitive but respectful. Maybe the young red head was a little too big for her britches, ordering people around, placing them into their assigned positions like a coach on the field, but they all begrudgingly admired that no matter how bad their team was getting creamed, she never gave up. That fact evened out her bossiness they concluded.

The blond mother was inches away from her boot breaking the playing field and her subsequent ejection from the game. The closest official watched out of the corner of her eye in anticipation, waiting for the black leather boot to make contact with the chalk line. The referee had his whistle and red card in hand, thankful that mere moments from now the blonde's constant criticism of their officiating skills and integrity would come to an end and they could finish referring the game in relative peace. The referee was almost giddy at the idea of ridding themselves of the existence of the woman who rode them from the moment they stepped foot out of their car till the moment the final whistle blew. It didn't matter the score, the blonde's team could be up by five and she still lashed into the refs over the slightest error, every missed call. She was a nightmare for anyone decked in black and white stripes

One of the mothers snickered in whispered the mock countdown to the other moms.

_3 -2- 1 _

But before her foot broke the plane of the playing surface, gentle loving arms wrapped around her and gathered her back away from the sidelines.

"Oh no you don't," he chuckled as Wally West pulled his wife back from the brink.

"About time," she huffed. "So what was it this time?"

"Captain Cold, Central City depository. No big."

She reeled around to face him. "No big? No big?! Wally we're down 3 -0, your son is over there picking dandelions, and your daughter is out there getting trucked by that fat Samoan girl!"

Wally cringed at the statement and hesitantly looked to his right to see her heavy set mother agape, the hot dog she was devouring seconds ago laying on the ground. The woman stared at the couple in insulted disbelief.

Artemis looked at the women and shrugged her shoulders. "No offense, she is fat though," the archer half smiled.

Wally took his wife by the arm and carefully escorted her down the sideline. "Let's check the game out from midfield my love."

When safely away from the still steaming Hawaiian mother, Wally murmured quietly in his wife's ear "What is wrong with you?"

"You Wally, you're what's wrong with me. While you're running around the country with your glorified boys club, I'm stuck here working my ass off every night doing soccer drills. I'm not happy about this."

"As I recall you were wearing the orange and black just a few weeks ago." he grinned.

"That was different, I was needed." she grumbled eyebrows furrowed, frowning at the direction the conversation was heading.

"Well I'm needed now," he replied a smile on his face. She hated it when he threw her words back in her face. "And if I remember correctly it was your idea for me to join the League, can't have it both ways babe."

"You can be a real dick sometimes," she growled.

"Dirty talk will get you everywhere," Wally waggled his eyebrows.

"You're impossible," she frowned denying the smile trying to escape.

"And you're beautiful, especially when you grumpy." Wally replied, refusing to let her off the hook.

Moments of intent glowering ensure until she sighed and rested her head on his chest; knowing full well she'd been defeated.

"You are so going to pay for this later," she threatened and gently nipped at his neck as a slight flush formed on the red head's cheeks. He loved it when she did that.

He drew her lips to his and planted the patented Wally West_ 'I'm sorry I was late, I love you desperately, and I can't wait to get you home and show you_' kiss that she was always a sucker for.

"Gross," Iris groaned as she cringed in embarrassment. Yards away her brother Jai finally got to his feet, wondering what truck had just plowed over him.

"Irey?" a teammate approached, "Is that your Mom and Dad kissing over there?"

"No," the red head stomped, "My parents live in Canada. I'm adopted." _I have to be_ she pleaded mortified

Jai stumbled up to the conversation and interrupted. "Hey when did Dad get here?"

Iris growled and punched her brother in the arm before storming off, a bad habit she had picked up from her mother years ago.

Play resumed as the opposing team kicked the ball out of bounds and Iris West ran over to retrieve it for the throw in. Wally placed his fingers in his mouth and with a loud whistle got his daughter's attention. He motioned for her and she ran to the sidelines for a quick pep talk.

Wally leaned down and whispered in is the young red head's ear, "Irey, maybe it's time to kick it up a gear ok?"

Iris eyes grew wide and she smiled and nodded, realizing Dad had just given her permission to do what she did best, nothing that would break the sound barrier, but enough to maybe even the score.

The little red headed spitfire quickly threw the ball in and seconds later took control of it, dribbling down towards the goal, juking out player after player until there was only one left between her and her team's first goal. The little red head leaned left, catching the heavy Samoan girl off balance and easily dribbled past her, until the dark haired defender grabbed the ginger by the jersey hauling her to the ground while the referee ignored the foul.

Fire exploded on the sideline as one infuriated parent began to erupt with the spouse try to calm them to no avail. Hell hath no fury like a West scorned or cheap shotted as was the case. Wally stormed on to the field and confronted the referee for allowing such an action while at the same time Iris got right up in the girl's grill mimicking her father's anger with the ref.

"Where the hell is the red card ref? She practically horse collared my girl!" Wally spewed while his daughter pressed the issue on the other side of the field "Listen chunky butt, next time you grab me like that I'm going to plant you in the ground like a tree, you don't want a piece of this, trust me."

Artemis smiled in satisfaction from her vantage point, sending a sly grin to the soccer moms standing around in disbelief at the chaos.

"Redheads….. can't take 'em anywhere," the archer shrugged.

The referees finally threw the red card Wally demanded, with both he and his daughter knowing full well its intended recipient. Wally and Iris stormed back to the sideline, gathering Iris's soccer bag and heading to the car due to their ejection.

Iris kept her head down, unable or unwilling to look her mother in the eyes. The archer placed one finger under the young red heads chin and tilted it up to meet her loving gaze.

"Baby, I'm proud of you. You never backed down and you never gave up. We'll see these guys again; remember revenge is a dish best served cold." The blonde evilly grinned with manic eyes causing the young red head to match.

"Jesus Arty?" Wally exclaimed exasperated. "It's soccer, not some medieval blood sport."

Artemis winked and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Wally loaded up the soccer bag grumbling to himself. He hoisted the bag over his shoulder and approached his wife before making his way from the field.

"Well this was fun," he deadpanned.

Artemis grinned at his displeasure. "Your first soccer game of the year and you last less than 10 minutes. I'm impressed." she replied sarcastically just to get under his skin.

Wally eyes grew grim, feeling extremely unappreciated and borderline pissed. "Artemis," he snapped, "I patrolled all night, been at the lab since five this morning, left work with a at moment's notice when the depository was robbed, and still made it to the kids soccer game. Do you think just for a moment you cut could me some god d….."

Wally never got to finish his rant as warm lips silenced his. No one could push his buttons like the archer could; she'd had that power over him since he was 15. Their tongues danced, completely oblivious to the world around them. They'd been through life and death, and life again too many times to let a thing as silly as a soccer ejection get between them. Artemis just loved watching her husband get all hot and bothered, amused at the memory of the fuming teenager who wouldn't let her get away with anything. Spitfire went both ways after all.

"Why do you do this to me?" Wally sighed, breaking the kiss momentarily, their foreheads resting on the others, eyelashes tickling.

"Call it payback for the Manta's sub guilt trip you just tried to lay on me, besides you're kind of sexy when you got all mad and stuff." she grinned.

"God you're bad," Wally grinned.

"You have no idea," his wife purred.

The two lovers stayed locked together until a small precocious red head had had enough.

"Can we pleeeaasse go now," Iris groaned, pulling at her dad's hand, wanting desperately to crawl into a whole an disappear at the sight of her parent's PDA.

Artemis kissed her daughter's head and slapped her husband on the ass as they gathered their things and walked towards the car. Iris stopped briefly and looked back to the field and yelled.

"Jai get your head out of your butt and get in the game!"

Jai groaned in defeat while Artemis smiled in approval as the fiery red head took her father's hand and led him towards the parking lot.

"Daddy I'm hungry, I'm always hungry."

"Me too babe. Let's get some ice cream after the game."

"And a hamburger too?" she hoped

"Hamburger too," he agreed.

Artemis turned back to the game, yelling directions to her son. Soccer may not be a blood sport but as far as she was concerned nothing was thicker or better.

_Author's Note__. Just a stupid fun story I'd left unfinished for months. Not my best work, but a nice break from the angst ridden dribble I usually post. Enjoy._


	8. Courage

Courage

_Author's Note__: Just a fun AU were Jason Todd exists and spitfire doesn't, not yet at least. A little Robert Downey Sherlock Holmes stolen for good measure._

To say this night was a disaster would be the understatement of the year, the decade possibly. If one had to pinpoint the moment were everything went off the tracks, it would be the time frame between the Zeta Tube announcing the incoming arrival and Jason Todd and him stepping off the transport pad. The previously deceased former Robin had been brought in as a consultant, a personal favor to the Dark Knight. This favor was one in a series of small olive branches the former partners threw towards other from time to time, an attempt to ease an extremely tumultuous and combustible relationship strained forever thanks to the clown prince of crime. The two would never be what they once were, but they still shared a city as well as a history, and despite their differences, this particular incident was right up Todd's alley.

New York Senator Thomas Osborne, the same senator currently pushing the newest gun and racketeering bill through Congress, had come home to discover his two young daughters missing, along with a note and rendezvous point detailing the conditions of their release. There was one rule, the only rule. If any law enforcement agencies became involved, the girls were dead; a slow tortuous one that was laid out so graphically Osborne nearly wretched. Soon after the senator and his wife barricaded themselves from their friends and family, keeping the girls absence and the kidnappers demands secret from everyone, everyone accept his lifelong friend Jim, Commissioner James Gordon to be exact.

It was a squeeze play pure and simple. Kill the bill and his daughters would go free, but when dealing with crime bosses, especially ones as dangerous as the Five Families, things were never that simple. Once they had you, they had you forever. The organization knew where Osborne was most vulnerable, and if they succeeded in him killing his own bill, his family would never be safe again.

Gordon new exactly who to call, and moments after that conversation ended, a second communique was sent from a dark underground fortress in Gotham City to another cave located off the shoreline of Rhode Island.

The original six, fondly nicknamed Young Justice by its junior members had parted ways somewhat amicably after years of successful missions. Life, school, jobs, relationships, all things that become unavoidable for 20 something's finally got in the way. They still did hero work, but on their own terms and schedules, unaffiliated with leagues, teams, or former mentors. Their absence allowed the younger heroes that trained under them the opportunity to forge their own path and become a unit to reckon with in their own right.

However when you played at the level those six did, you never could walk away, not entirely. When one day out of the blue Dick Grayson contacted the group and suggested a brief reunion for a one time mission, everyone hesitantly agreed and signed on under those specific terms. One mission and one mission only, after that they part ways and remember to send Christmas cards over the holidays. At missions end they'd move on, no strings attached and no hard feelings. That was a little under a year ago and so far no one had walked away as of yet.

It could be perfect chemistry at times, an uneasy alliance at others. They still bumped heads, egos got bruised, and patience worn thin, but throughout it all they still remained friends, still a family. It was that word _family_ that was the major point of contention this evening.

Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon sat silently as the BioShip landed inside their mountain headquarters. They were angry, disgusted, not just at Todd, but at the man who had sent him to them. He must have known what the outcome would have been, he wouldn't have put that much blind trust into Jason again would he? Batgirl and Nightwing had always subscribed to Batman's one unbreakable rule, his own personal 5th commandment. Thou shall not kill. However Jason Todd had never been an overly religious man.

Todd had always been brash, daring, but after his death and resurrection, reckless had become his newest superpower. He was smart, charismatic and damn good at what he did. His actions had saved lives this night, and no matter how angry the two were, they couldn't help but realize without him two innocent girls would be dead.

Their target tonight would have been a great catch, someone who would have broken under the unique interrogation methods taught to them by the Dark Knight and rolled on their conspirators if it meant saving his neck. The mafia boss Salvatore Motolla would have sold out the entire Gotham criminal operation to save himself, except for the small fact that he and three of his lieutenants now lay in a Gotham morgue with two in the head and one in the chest courtesy of the consultant Red Hood.

Dead bodies aside for the moment, the issue at the forefront of their minds remained family. Dick, Barbara, Stephanie, Tim, Cassandra, Damian, Jason, all closer than blood, bonded by shared experiences and loss that no one would ever know let alone understand. Since Bruce had taken Jason in all those years ago, time and time again they would be presented with an issue similar to tonight, when they would have to choose family over common sense. Defend his actions, his lack of morality, his choices for the greater good, but mainly defend him because he was one of their own if they liked it or not. They supported him, protected him, from others as much as from himself. That's what families did, and tonight they would support him again, by their silence.

Conner slammed open the hatch to the BioShip and stormed out, perused quickly by his Martian fiancé. Kaldur exited alone in solemn thought, followed by Artemis and Jason who chatted their way down the gantry as if everything was perfectly normal, leaving Dick, Barbara and Wally alone in the cabin. After a few more moments of silence Dick got to his feet and pulled Barbara to hers making their way towards the exit.

"You coming?" Nightwing asked the speedster

"In a minute," Wally replied, his gaze never leaving the viewport, lost in his thoughts. Dick didn't have to be a telepath to know what his best friend was wondering. _Why am I here?_

The speedster had been the hardest to persuade to come back, more than comfortable with the college life, including a healthy dose of on again off again girlfriends, crappy part time jobs, and heroing on the side., but when everyone else agreed to return, he wasn't about to be the lone holdout. One thing Dick found most interesting, a topic he had kept in the chamber for just the right moment, was off all their teammates proposed to return, the first one Wally asked about was Artemis.

The group made their way into the main conference room while Todd entered the galley, heading directly for the food stocks without the slightest permission or care for that matter, opening the fridge and helping himself to its contents. Artemis removed her armory of weapons, laying them down beside her but always within reach, and pulled up a chair and sat next to him, being the only one of the group who didn't seem troubled by this evening's events. A former assassin herself, she recognized early on the probable outcome, someone was going to die, and better it be a scumbag crime boss and his lackeys as opposed to two young girls whose only sin was being the daughter of a man trying to make a difference.

Tonight's killing had been justified in her book, a means to an end. Salvatore had brought it all on himself the moment he kidnapped those girls. He had mistakenly counted on their rescuer's morality, considering their code a sign of weakness, something to exploit, but a member of that team had no such code when lives were at stake. That was the reason those girls still drew breath.

Even before this evening exploits, Artemis has been rethinking her allegiance within this group, growing weary of the constant game of catch and release her teammates played. These people were like family, closer than if she was completely honest with herself, but over time families grow apart. It's just inevitable sometimes. Her time apart as a solo act had produced concrete results, her mantra being by _any means necessary. _She had a comfortable moral flexibility that enabled her to do things others wouldn't. Not anything as extreme as Todd's actions tonight, but close enough if the situation warranted it, the beauty and curse of being an ex-assassin she assumed_._

Red Hood and Tigress were familiar by reputation only, and even after she returned to her original costume and identity upon rejoining her old team, she was the first person he acknowledged, even before Dick and Barbara. Seeing him in action, seeing real justice being dispensed, final justice, brought about the rush she'd hoped would return once she rejoined her old teammates a year ago, but like Thomas Wolfe once wrote, _you can't go home again_.

Red Hood and Outlaws were changing the rules, striking fear in crime bosses and super villains alike, and the archer wanted to be part of that movement. With the volatile personalities and violent tendencies of Jason, Starfire and Arsenal, she felt that was a group she might fit in perfectly. She hoped tonight after meeting Todd, he might be feeling the same way.

Saying goodbye would not be easy, and unfortunately her timing sucked as usual. She fought through pangs of guilt at the idea of once again leaving the cave, leaving her friends, but when would she have another opportunity like this to meet the man whose team was inspiring her more and more with each operation they were involved with. Tonight was a perfect example of conflicting definitions of success, and this evening the man called Red Hood had done right, in her book at least. Despite trying to move away from her shadowed upbringing, she still found herself attracted to that kind of brutal, final justice.

_To his team, not the man_ she tried to convince herself, but damn she liked his style and he _was_ easy on the eyes. She shook her head and composed herself.

She glanced around the room, trying to think of how she would drop the news. Even if Todd wasn't interested in her impromptu application, she still realized the time was drawing near to cut ties and move on, it was never supposed to be a permanent alliance anyway.

She glanced around the room silently, wondering what and how she would tell them. Her eyes first rested on the Atlantean she admired so much. Kaldur had always been so understanding and non-judgemental, had always been there for her. He supported her when others wouldn't and remained the same noble youth she spent hours with on the beach listening to tales of a life she never dreamed possible. He'd lost more than most, but it never changed him, never broke him. Nobility was not a strong enough word.

She looked to Conner and Megan remembering the cold and distant clone and the cheerful but insecure Martian, _god how much they'd changed. _They both brought the best out in each other, strength and compassion, fire and ice. Two aliens who had become just about the most human individuals she'd ever known.

She stared admiringly at Dick and the man and leader he'd become. She applauded Barbara's dedication and fire, a perfect match and counter balance to the Dark Knight in waiting. Despite their constant denials, they were perfect for each other, a formidable duo in and out of costume. Artemis always hoped she would find someone like that someday. It seemed like mere months ago a wise cracking youth, inches shorter and in a much brighter costume reminded her of the fact that _You are not your family_. Dick was probably the reason she remained a hero to this day.

She gritted her teeth slightly with thoughts of the absent speedster. He was still an enigma to her, and she had always hated puzzles. When the team reunited, nothing made her happier for some strange reason than to have judgmental forest green eyes cast upon her once again. Wally was still the same sanctimonies smart-ass she remembered, but now had gained the unique ability to stop on a dime and transition to one of the warmest and compassionate people she'd ever met, one that could literally take her breath away. This new duality confused and intrigued her. They would still bicker and argue, their preferred form of communication, but deep down she enjoyed it and she knew he did too

Lately something had changed, he'd become quiet, distant, not to the others, just to her. She would catch him staring and a blink later he'd be gone. She'd asked what was wrong, what she'd done, but he'd play it off with the trademark West deflection method that infuriated her so. Now she realized that perhaps Wally was preparing to say his goodbyes too, and that made her sad.

Conner came up on the other side of the bar, sitting down with enough force to rock the table and the dishes resting on it. Jason barely reacted. Red Hood took his time finishing his sandwich before sitting up and finally acknowledging the clone. Todd took the napkin, dabbing it on his chin nonchalantly to further irritate the junior man of style before finally folding his hands on his lap and smiling at his antagonist's angry glare.

"Ok. Let's hear it," he smirked, drawing even more ire from the Kryptonian.

Conner turned briefly to Nightwing, showing his displeasure at their leader's silence. The two men had known each other a long time and Conner knew exactly why Dick had chosen to sit this particular argument out. _Once a bat, always a bat_ he thought disgusted.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Conner growled. "Did you even fucking consider that maybe one of us could have gotten to Salvatore first, stopped him without killing him? Faster than a speeding bullet remember?" the dark haired man spit pointing his finger at his chest, "and Wally's even faster. Why didn't you give us the chance? What if you'd missed? Did you even think for a moment what murdering him in front of those girls would do to them? He wanted to negotiate; do you realize what he could have given us?" Jesus!" Conner cursed turning away instead of knocking Hood through the wall.

Todd looked at Conner with bemused expression, like a father patiently listening to a child's inane imagination. He smirked as he began.

"_First_, I never miss, _second_ I never negotiate, _third_, there is no way you all are that fucking naïve? He was going to kill the girls regardless, you know that right? Anything he would have told you regarding the Five Families would have been complete and utter bullshit."

"You do not know that, but know this my friend, we are not executioners. Who gives you the right to play god?" Kaldur asked calmly, stepping carefully between Todd and Conner, trying to defuse the situation slightly.

"I give myself that right," Hood snapped before lowering his tone. "When those fuckers do what they do, they need to feel the fear. They don't fear you guys, there's no reason to. Salvatore would have been back on the streets in less than two years, that's how screwed up our legal system is. I sent a message tonight, pure and simple. Three bullets will do more good than any horseshit ramblings he would have given to save his own ass."

Todd smiled and turned to Dick and Barbara. "Ask them," he gestured." They know it's the truth, hell Grayson would more than likely agree with me if Daddy Bat wasn't probably bugging this place. Why do you think Bats asked me here in the first place? This is the scum I deal with day in and day out while your team fights _dastardly_ _villains_," he mocked. "Guys like Salvatore prey on the innocent, torture, maim, kill, without the slightest bit of remorse or hesitation, and when they're caught? Their cases are either thrown out or they live like kings over in Blackgate while they count down the days."

He took another bite and walked past Conner smirking, settling beside the blonde archer back at the bar. "How do you put up with this? I know you, I know your reputation. What the hell are you doing with these guys? You're wasting your talent here."

Artemis wished he would have said that privately, but she knew deep down he was right.

Todd was under Conner's skin; he knew it and welcomed it. He'd never back down from a fight no matter who the opponent, and with the clone's lineage, Conner had a lot of damn gall lecturing the Outlaw on his principles.

Dick had told him stories of the volatile Krypotonian and his anger management issues. Jason had expected someone closer to Roy Harper's demeanor, instead he got a domesticated version of Big Blue himself, it was time to remind Mr. High and Mighty exactly where half his morality came from.

"You know Kent, I kinda of expected a little more understanding from you being Lex Luthor's half son and all. I'd thought some of that stellar DNA would have rubbed off a little and you'd understand what I'm saying."

Dick's eyes grew wide in anger, no longer able to sit this one out, family be dammed. Todd grinned and went back to the refrigerator searching out something more to satiate his appetite, when Conner slammed the door shut with such ferocity; it nearly took Hood's fingers right off. Once again Todd remained non-plussed.

Conner lurched forward and Todd effortlessly side-stepped as Dick and Kaldur jumped between them.

"You know what pisses you all off the most, it's that you know I'm right." Jason replied and moved away while Megan mentally reached her fiancé, sending calming thoughts into his volcanic mind.

"Kent would love to beat the shit out of me right now, but that's where it would end. He can't go any further, none of you can. You're afraid to go there. You can say the words all you want, but none of you have the courage to back them up. It's not a code, its weakness."

Todd stepped away from the kitchen, taking center stage in the large media room to educate this supposedly team of seasoned veterans.

"The guys Bats sends you all after, they don't fear you, they're not afraid of you, but they sure as hell are of me. I do the things you're won't do. I'll get into their minds, go places and depths none of you could even begin to understand. Me and my team, we do these things so you _"heroes"_ don't have to get your fancy costumes dirty. I don't mind the blood, because I know I make a difference.

Todd's eyes locked on to Artemis as she nodded, that's when he knew he'd made a connection. The whole argument with Superboy had the added bonus of seeing what side she leaned towards, and she was the only one outside of Batman's loyal dogs to not take sides.

Todd smiled, he knew he'd found his newest Outlaw. He prepared to pull her aside when a pair of high tech goggles flew past his face at 600 mph, shattering across the far cave wall.

"Skill? Courage? Are you freaking kidding me?"

The cave turned as the infuriated speedster stormed in, having heard the entire exchange, clearly disgusted.

"You actually think killing is hard, something to brag about or be proud of. There's not one of us who hasn't been pushed to the edge, battled against ourselves not to lose it."

Todd argued back, "I'm not talking about some knee jerk reaction _science boy_, I talking strategy, planning, precision, skill. Something none of you have the guts to do, let alone think about."

The argument was getting tiresome, boring, and Hood had places to go. Nightwing's team would never understand what it takes, and he was tired of playing with amateurs. The Outlaws awaited, already gathering intel on their latest target more than likely. Hood hoped when he met up with them later this night, he might just be introducing their newest member.

"Good night kids, it's been a blast. Let's do this again sometime." He walked towards the transport pad, pausing briefly at the archer. She looked up him, trying to decide what to say, her hands inexplicably holding her quiver, ready to follow when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Three seconds," Wally said coldly.

Red Hood sighed shaking his head in exasperation, turning and smirking at the speedster. "What'd you say W….?"

Before he could even finish the name, Todd found himself slammed against the cold cave wall, a red gloved hand clutching his throat, knocking his breath completely out of him

"I said three seconds," Wally growled, his left hand mere inches away from Todd's head, crackling with energy, quickly becoming translucent while his right held the mercenary firmly into place.

"Three seconds from the moment my fingers vibrate into your Cerebral Cortex to the moment your nervous system shuts down and you slump to the floor drooling."

Just as suddenly the speedster left Todd's side and appeared in front of Dick and Barbara, his fists resting gently on their mid-sections.

"A blow to their solar plexus followed by strikes to the biceps, while simultaneously activating the explosive batarangs on their belts. The paralysis from the assault subsides in eight to nine second best case scenario, demolition of those charges takes place in five."

In the blink of an eye he stood in front of the Atlantean. "Kal is the closest and first to react. It takes him three seconds to reach for his water-bearers and two seconds to charge them. Four to five seconds later he strikes at my current position, but in his rush he doesn't' notice the generator relay I'm standing in front of. The resulting feedback takes another three to five seconds to reach him at which point he worries, unsure how much electricity his bio receptors can absorb. Best case scenario minor burns and coma, worst case complete and permanent neural shutdown. From the moment his hands touch his bearers to the moment his brain function stops, twelve to fifteen seconds.

Artemis never felt her quiver removed when Wally appeared in front of her. He pauses for a nanosecond, looking hesitantly into her blue gray eyes before the arrow appeared in his hand, carefully leaving the thick plastic casing around the tip.

"Cyanide tipped titanium razor. From the moment it's removed from the protective sheath, slashing her throat in the process and embedded straight into her heart, four seconds, all body function stopping a minute later.

Artemis stared in shock as Wally quickly arrived in front of Megan, holding two more of the archer's arrows.

"Being moderately carefully, allowing up to six seconds to remove both the tip and the gunpowder inside before spreading it all over our favorite Martian and igniting it, an additional three just to be on the safe side."

"Finally we come to Conner who should be the most difficult to stop. Thirteen seconds tops. The most difficult part being bypassing all the security measures on Nightwing utility belt before retrieving the small sliver of Kryptonite that Batman forces all his protégés to carry and shoving it into his mouth as he screams and runs to Megan's side to extinguish the flames.

Wally looked remorsefully at his friend. "You swallow it without even realizing it, and moments later you're completely immobilized, lying next to your beautiful fiancé as she burns, unable to do a thing about it."

Wally turned and glared at Red Hood. "From the moment I slam your ass into the wall till Conner hits the ground, the entire operation takes somewhere between 45 seconds to a minute and a half tops. Only a few of you will even get a chance to register what's happened, and probably only Artemis stays conscious long enough to know it was me. Do you know how sick that makes me feel to have even considered something like this?"

Wally walked over slowly and gently handed the archer back her arrows. "Sorry," is all he could muster, while his eyes struggled to say more.

He frowned at the other's as much as much as himself as he concluded. "Tonight there was another way, there's always another way. You saved two lives tonight Jason, but don't' for a second think what you did was brave or noble, all you showed was you're no better than they are."

In a blur Wally stood in his jeans and Stanford hoodie, holding the yellow and red fabric in his hands. "This uniform means something, it stands for something important, something bigger than me, and the moment I truly consider taking the easy way out, I don't deserve to put it on ever again."

His uniform began to glow before shrinking into the gold ring with the lightning insignia he wore. The speedster walked over and picked up the shattered remains of his goggles, stuffing the expensive pieces in his pocket that he wouldn't be able to to afford replacing anytime soon. He took a deep calming breath and looked around the room at his friends, his family, uncomfortable in the knowledge that each one of them had played out a similar scenario in their mind at some point.

"It doesn't take courage to kill, it takes courage not to." he said simply

Wally stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards the Zeta Tubes, more than ready to put this night behind him. He pictured those two innocent girls in his mind, their terrified blood splattered faces, but he also remembered the tears in their eyes as their mother and father held onto them for dear life, thankful beyond words they were alive. Nothing he said tonight to Jason would change a thing, but it really wasn't Red Hood he was talking to.

He stopped in front of Artemis, finally finding the courage to speak to the woman he'd been avoiding since the moment he realized he was in love with her…again. His hand nervously made its way to her face and he gently palmed it.

"You're better than that, better than him. I know you are. No one's going to blame you if you decide to leave, but you two aren't the same. Not anymore. I know you get frustrated with us, me in particular, but you have nothing to prove, you're not who you were."

His hand hesitantly stroked her check before quickly withdrawing.

"...and I'd miss you."

Wally walked away and entered the transport code to Palo Alto and waited for the computer to acknowledge his identity. He turned as the Zeta burst to life.

"Guys I'm heading home. I have an Inorganic Chemistry paper due tomorrow morning and about three hours to write it. Dick call me later, let me know the fallout. Todd don't let the Zeta kick you in the ass on your way out."

Before the beams took their hold, his eyes locked onto the archer. "See you this weekend?" he asked hopeful.

Her lips formed a warm smile and gave him the answer he hoped for, an answer to so many questions they both had been too afraid to ask. She could still feel his warm touch, not only on her face but in her heart, and she'd spend the rest of week waiting for Friday and the long discussion that had been years in the making.

He was a puzzle, but one she had finally found the missing piece to.

_Screw you Thomas Wolfe_, she smiled gathering her bag and heading to Zeta Tubes and home, reminding herself never to lose the human part of being a hero. Not everyone was meant to be an Outlaw after all, at least not her.


End file.
